To Spite The Devil
by Rang Tracyn
Summary: It was all Dukemon's fault. If he hadn't been so set on having the girl for a partner Lucemon wouldn't have seen her as a weakness. If Dukemon hadn't left himself so open Beelzemon wouldn't have been slated to kill her. If Dukemon hadn't insisted on choosing a spitefire the Demon Lord of Gluttony wouldn't have found himself being dragged to his death and gladder for it.
1. The Princess

Obviously I do not own Digimon ect. The characters presented therein in the manner in which they are presented however are the interpretation of my brain thoughts. Octavia is also mine. Anyway I haven't written anything on here in a very very very long time. I can't guarantee I'll be great at updating. However, the story you're about to read follows the first interpretation of my long standing Digimon character and the world they live in. I hope you enjoy. This is rated M for Beelzemon's and Octavia's combined pottymouths, possible gore, torture, and character death.

* * *

She looked more like a princess then a newly minted member of the Data-police and a soon to be royal knight. What with the long blonde hair that had once been bound up in a tight bun, but had come undone in her struggling, and her bright fierce blue eyes. Her features were aristocratic, beautiful, enthralling in a sort of ethereal way and had she been wearing a gown rather then the flat dark blue military style Data-police ceremonial uniform from her graduation the look would have been complete. Humans had never particularly caught his eye as anything, but pests, unlike his fellow Demon Lords, but even Beelzemon had to admit she was breathtaking. He could certainly see why Dukemon was so taken with her. She was the perfect princess to his white knight and here the Demon Lords had gone and stolen her away right out from under his nose. Of course they had no doubt he'd be kicking in there door any minute now in his rage to retrieve her. However, by then it would already be too late.

It really was a brilliant plan, brilliant enough that even he'd stooped to playing the pawn however briefly for Lucemon. Then again as the Demon Lord of Pride had so mockingly pointed out it was only fitting that Beelzemon be the one to take part as it had been him who had off'ed Dukemon's last partner. An arrogant, overconfident, and impudent man, personally Beelzemon thought he'd been doing Dukemon a favor by getting rid of the bastard. The girl was certainly an improvement. He'd read her file, though admitting to taking any interest in his target, a human target, was something he was far above doing. Her name was Octavia Armstead, she'd been top of her class academically, a trained medic, smart, willful, perhaps a bit on the small size combat wise, but her marks in strategy and tactics were some of the highest the academy had seen in decades. Given that the partner she'd been slated for could more then compensate for her lack of physical strength it seemed like a match made in heaven between her and Dukemon. While most Royal knights only remained partnerless and off-duty for the month of mourning that was required of them Dukemon had agreed to wait almost an entire year for the girl to graduate. Octavia receiving her diploma at the age of twenty-one, one of the youngest graduates they'd had to date. Her other classmates would go on to choose their partners, but she'd been slated for Dukemon from the second Beelzemon had put his gun to that arrogant prick of a former partner's head and pulled the trigger.

Looking at the girl now where she lay bound and gagged on the circular stone table around which each Demon Lord sat he almost wished he hadn't. She had a fire to her most humans lacked and even here amidst her enemies she struggled with all her might, her eyes spitting insults at them even if her mouth couldn't. He didn't personally have anything against her, hell had circumstances been different he might have even liked the little doll. However to back out now would show weakness and Beelzemon knew to show weakness was inviting every single digimon at the table to take a potshot at him. So instead he concentrated on trying to hate the little human. It was after all her fault that his favorite royal knight to beat into a fine red paste had been off the roster. If Dukemon hadn't been waiting for _her_ Beelzemon wouldn't have been bored all this time. If Dukemon hadn't _insisted_ on picking her he wouldn't have had to kidnap her from her graduation with the intent of holding her hostage and then killing her in front of her would be partner's eyes. If she hadn't~

"So it is settled Beelzemon will take the hostage out to the wastelands to lure out Dukemon while we distract the other Royal Knights. Once Dukemon arrives Beelzemon will end the girl and prove once and for all the folly that is _human_ partners to Dukemon and his kind. Perhaps then he will come to see things our way and understand that bonding with these lesser beings only weakens digimon as a whole." Lucemon spoke wrapping up his long winded speech and jarring Beelzemon from his thoughts.

"I expect the Royal Knights will be here any second now. You and our guest had best be on your way. It would be a shame to keep the Lady waiting." Lucemon all, but purred his words practically dripping with venomed honey as he eyed the prone form of the girl before him. Beelzemon had no doubt that had it not been so dangerous Lucemon would have surely kept the girl as some sort of slave or pet. The half-demon digimon's emotions when it came to humans were as twisted as he himself.

Letting out a non-committal grumble at the Demon Lord of Pride's prodding Beelzemon kicked his booted feet up off the table where they had been resting to stand to his full height. Stretching leisurely he turned towards the girl appearing for all the world to not give two shits about the fact the entirety of the Royal Knights would be kicking in their door soon enough.

"Come on doll~" He drolled lazily as he dragged her over to him with one clawed hand, gripping her about the waist to shoulder her as easily as one might a sack of grain. "You and I gotta date with destiny." Beelzemon spoke strolling for the backdoor where he knew Behemoth would be waiting.


	2. First Blood

I apologize that these chapters are relatively short. At least you're getting two of them back to back. This however, just happens to be the best way to go about breaking the scenes up in my mind. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Beelzemon realized he'd made a mistake the second he undid the girl's leg bindings to make getting her on the bike easier. He'd been expecting after hours of fighting, the shock of her kidnapping, and the realization of her imminent death that she would have been at least a little worn out. But no, the first thing the human did when he sat her on Behemoth was lean back and slam one booted foot right into his face before rolling to the side and taking off like the devil himself was at her heels.

Which would be an excellent assessment as it took Beelzemon all off of five seconds to get over the surprise that a human would dare be bold enough to attack him and leap over the demonic bike after her. The chase was a brutal and short lived one. The girl was fast, he'd give her that, but no match for a digimon as he easily gained on her his arms coming to encircle her waist and wrench her back against his chest as he lifted her bodily off the ground. She kicked and fought the entire way as he hauled her back towards the bike.

"Now doll we can do this the easy way with both of us maintaining some miniscule amount of dignity or we can do this the~" He began growling out as he neared Behemoth only to have the wind knocked out of him as the girl twisted in his grip her eyes alight with fury as she brought her elbow up to ram it back and into his throat. Leaving him to drop her gracelessly with a wheeze as he gripped his throat and saw red at the fact the human had gotten the better of him not once, but twice now. The sound of boots scrabbling on stone however, soon brought him out of his haze of pain and fury as the girl recovered from her fall and leaped to her feet. Before she could move to make a break for it though he lashed out with his tail wrapping it about her legs as he had the bindings before sending her tumbling to the ground with a muffled "Oof!"

He'd be damned if she managed to escape from him twice as well as get the drop on him. It was only by the grace of luck that the other Demon Lords were still inside and not out here to witness his embarrassment as he dragged the girl to him with his tail. Lifting her from the ground to face him the Demon Lord's lips curled back in a snarl that had made stronger men then she go weak at the knees. Yet it only served to rile him further that the woman looked utterly nonplused at his show of ferocity. Instead she eyed him with those bright blue orbs, her look calm and calculating.

"Hard way it is." Beelzemon hissed out, his voice barely above a whisper as he didn't trust himself not to wheeze after such a strike. Still keeping her suspended by her ankles with his tail Beelzemon moved to mount Behemoth, settling down on the demonic machine with more grace then he currently felt. Lowering her down to his level he grasped her arms where they had been bound at the wrist, pulling them down over his head in a mockery of a lovers embrace. Once her arms were taken care of he released her legs, catching her ankles in his hands before she could begin to fight once again and forced them about his waist, rewrapping his tail tightly about them to keep her in place. This left the girl practically wrapped around him so close he could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest as it heaved in exertion and anger at her current predicament.

"I did warn you doll~" He purred mockingly, pleased to have finally put the human in her place. Even if said place was an embarrassment to both her and himself. At least he could be sure that if Dukemon caught up to them on the ride he wouldn't dare risk an attack with his would-be partner pressed so compromisingly against the Demon Lord.

Finally settled in Beelzemon revved the engine, pleased when he felt the demonic bike come alive beneath them with a guttural roar. Grinning like a mad mon he turned the bike towards the gates looking forward to the primal thrill that came with speed and hit the throttle. Yet instead of swift and rapid acceleration the bike's motor merely groaned, the tires spinning in place in blatant refusal to do as he asked. It took a second harsh shove on the throttle to finally send Behemoth rocketing forward, the force pressing the girl's form tight against his own in a not entirely unpleasant fashion. Yet Beelzemon was too wrapped up in the implications of his bike's little fit to banish the strange feelings.

Behemoth's tiff could only mean one thing. The fucking bike liked the little bitch. Mentally cursing up a storm Beelzemon steered them for the wasteland when he tasted blood. Tongue dragging across his lower lip, he came to find it was his own as realization set in that the girl must have split it wide during their fight.

Eyes settling on the open road the Demon Lord contemplated this latest development and the implications it carried. His bike liked the gusty little human.

And if he didn't watch himself he might grow to as well.


	3. Favors

Much longer Chapter this time. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Beelzemon had never particularly understood his fellows penchant for involving themselves with humans. As much as the Demon Lords raged and screamed at the thought of partnering with them as equals they certainly had no problem keeping them around as servants, slaves, or more disgusting yet playthings. Barbamon tended to collect them, keeping those with worthwhile talents and trading those without like so much currency. Lucemon was prone to having scores of those he deemed comely to his eye to worship him and from them he would pick a 'favorite' to dote his affections upon until he grew bored and cast them aside. What happened after he cast them aside Beelzemon didn't know, and frankly he didn't want to know. Then there was Lilithmon. One could have gone on and on about Lilithmon and her dalliances with humans till time itself ceased to tick on and still have things to say

Beelzemon himself had never seen much of a use for them. While he was the Demon Lord of Gluttony he'd always found himself attuned more towards wrath, but that was merely because fighting just so happened to be one of his appetites. He also had an appetite for drinking, smoking, and all the other good things in life.

But never women, as Lilithmon had so teasingly pointed out one day in yet another failed attempt to seduce him. Women after all were considered the greatest 'good' thing in life, so she said, or perhaps it was that his appetite would stem for only one women. So it was Lilithmon had mused, though her train of thought had been quickly cut off, as were her hands roaming across his chest, by the presence of Berenja just under her chin.

Beelzemon vehemently hoped such a thing wasn't the case as he found himself uncharacteristicly annoyed at the girl's stubborn refusal to even acknowledge his very presence. Somehow, even being wrapped so taunt against him that there was nothing left for the imagination she still managed to stubbornly ignore his very presence. Instead she settled for tucking her chin and staring over his shoulder refusing to meet his gaze when he would glance at her or even deem him worthy of the briefest moment of her attention.

And quite frankly he was bored. It was a long damn trip to the point Lucemon had designated and there was little to nothing to see in the wastelands, but dust, dirt, rocks, and the occasional tumbleweed. Thus it was that Beelzemon reached up with one clawed hand to jerk the gag down leaving the girl sputtering and coughing, but remaining stubbornly quiet.

Another hour passed like that in silence with the girl's mouth free, but her delicate cupids bow lips remaining clenched tight. Till finally Beelzemon let out a sigh.

"It could be _days_ doll…" He muttered in exasperation, glancing down to eye her and find to his surprise those pretty blue orbs staring holes right back into his own. "Just you and me, and Behemoth makes three with nothing, but the desert as far as the eye can see." Beelzemon argued watching the girl, he couldn't let himself think of her as a woman, mull the idea over. Till finally those little lips parted.

"Water~" She wheezed out with a cough as Beelzemon released Behemoth to it's own devices, trusting the bike to keep them on course long enough for him to tend to the girl. Grabbing for the canteen at his belt the Demon Lord uncapped it, lifting it to the human's lips as she sipped at it. He'd half expected her to guzzle it and make herself sick, but instead she paced herself, eyeing him the whole time with a calculating wariness as she slowly drank her fill before pulling back. Capping the canteen he stashed it once more before settling his clawed hands back on the handlebars.

"Sooo…" He drawled, suddenly feeling mildly self-conscious. "What made a pretty little thing like you decide to do something as dumb as join the academy? You can't say it's because you wanted a partner. Humans as young as ten can sign up for a tamers license where as a Digi-police cadet won't get theirs till after graduation, if they graduate. So what's the deal doll?" He questioned not entirely sure he'd get an answer. The fact it took her nearly five minutes to even dredge up a response had him almost certain his efforts were all for not.

"My name is Octavia. USE IT." She snarled in his ear from where her chin had come to rest on his shoulder. "And if you must know I wanted to make a difference." Octavia added, her angry snarl dying to a whisper so soft he almost didn't catch it.

"Yeah some difference you're gonna make. Maybe your blood will make a difference in the color of my gun when it runs red when I shoot that clever little brain of yours out of your skull." He growled darkly, his words harsher then he meant at the sudden disgust he felt well up inside him at the idea of doing just that. He knew he had gone too far though when he felt the sudden intake of her breath against his skin and the way her form, already so tense and unyielding against his own, seemed to turn to stone.

Whatever hope he had for conversation seemed to have died a swift and sudden death leaving him alone with only his thoughts. His thoughts and the uncomfortable realization that the human, Octavia, was shaking. Not with fear, no she was better then that, but with the effort not to cry. She was too proud to let him see her tears. Too proud to let him know so blatantly that he had wounded her.

And despite it all Beelzemon found himself feeling something he hadn't felt in a long long time…guilt. He was a murderer, a slaughterer, and called a maniac by some, but he'd never kicked a man or mon when they were down. He hadn't toyed with his prey once they were done or drawn out their suffering unlike his fellows. No he'd been good enough to see to it that their ends were quick. But not now. If there was ever a definition of a drawn out death it was this girls and he had kicked with his words as surely as if he'd physically put a boot to her ribs. Making him no better in his eyes then the rest of the Demon Lords and that disgusted him more then the sting his pride felt at his next words.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What?" Came Octavias voice, drawn out of her own musings as she tried to comprehend what she had just heard.

"I. Am. Sorry." Beelzemon ground out his knuckles tightening on the handlebars with effort. "That was a fucked up thing to say even for me." He added, the words coming a bit more easily as he felt the girl nod in silent acceptance of his apology against his shoulder.

"What sort of difference did you want'ta make doll? I imagine with a potential partner like Dukemon you could do a lot'ta good." He finally asked his thirst for conversation overcoming the awkwardness of before as slowly, very slowly, the girl began to relax. That or at least grow tired enough not to care about the threat he posed at the moment.

Letting out a soft snort she shook her head. "You probably think I _wanted_ to be teamed with Dukemon. But of course, who wouldn't. You'd have to be a fool to pass up the chance to be partnered with a Royal Knight." She muttered letting out a soft huff, her breath stirring a few strands of spikey blonde hair where it peaked out from beneath his helmet forcing him to suppress a shudder. Yet his patience paid off.

"I guess I'm a fool then." Octavia continued with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong. Dukemon is…nice. He's the sorta digimon every tamer dreams of being paired with." She added shifting her arms about his neck to try to make herself a little bit more comfortable.

"Just not the digimon you dreamed of being paired with." Beelzemon murmured prompting her onward as he listened with slow growing realization.

"I wanted to go into research and development studying bonds between digimon and tamer and work with some of the programs that pair injured veterans with digimon for safety and health reasons. Obviously when a digimon and tamer bond there's something deeper going on then just a power exchange relationship. Digimon grow, but so do their tamers. There's been a lot of great studies proving that bonding with a digimon actually lessens a tamers chances of mental health issues such as depression, ptsd, and other factors and might even improve a tamers physical health. More then that it alters the digimon as well. They not only grow stronger, but their ability to grasp complex emotions and large sources of data expands exponentially and I'm rambling…but when duty called." She trailed off feeling her cheeks heat up with an embarrassed blush. It was clear to Beelzemon she was quite passionate on the subject as he nodded in understanding.

"You answered." He added, finding himself rewarded with a tired sigh.

"My instructors told me it was the opportunity of a lifetime. That the digital world needed me, that Dukemon needed me. I wasn't sure at first, but then we met and he was just so depressed. So messed up and he looked at me like I was his only hope in the world. How can you say no to that?" Octavia murmured, but Beelzemon knew all to well how easy it was to say no. To have someone crush that fledgeling hope. All it took for him was snatching her off a graduation stage.

"I'm surprised you two aren't bonded yet." He muttered trying to take his mind off of the task that was expected of him. He knew that in the case of Royal knights they'd allowed bonding before graduation, specially if the knight in question was unstable. They'd still be off the roster until their partner graduated, but he'd heard of it before. It was odd that Dukemon had waited so long.

"I know you're the one who killed Aaron Jorva." Octavia spoke interrupting his thoughts with her sudden statement.

"Who?" Beelzemon questioned pretending to wrack his brain, but he already knew very well which human she was speaking of.

"Aaron Jorva. Dukemon's last partner. I know you're the one who killed him." Octavia repeated leaning back slightly to look up at his face seeking to meet his eyes, but Beelzemon avoided her gaze.

"I kill lot'sa people doll. If you hadn't noticed we're in the middle of a war." He stated, his voice gruff as he tried to concentrate on the rapidly darkening horizon rather then the eyes burning holes in his very soul.

"The other Demon Lords do, but not you. We humans are beneath your notice, unworthy of a challenge and simply not worth your time." Octavia mused as she listed off what she strategically knew about him. "The others think you went for an easy kill." She added.

"And what do you think?" Beelzemon questioned, his lips curling into an amused sneer at the Data-police's failed attempts to classify him.

"You were down for the count and in retreat yet you stopped. You turned back just to kill him. I think he said something to you." Octavia murmured her voice barely above a whisper as she felt the Demon Lord tense against her.

"You think?" Beelzemon prodded between clenched fangs trying to figure out just how much the human knew.

"I know. Dukemon never listed it in his report. Never told anyone, but he told me." She whispered watching as something akin to panic filled the Demon Lord's eyes.

"He told me he said you wanted to b~" She began only to gasp as Beelzemon slammed on the breaks sending Behemoth skidding to a stop so fast that had Octavia not been forcibly wrapped around him she had no doubt she'd have been thrown from the bike. Even so her arms ached from the effort as she suddenly found a clawed hand gripping her chin as Beelzemon wrenched her head up to bring her face so close to his own she could make out the mixed shades of red that made up his blood colored irises.

"You are NEVER to utter so much as a word that filth said ever again understood." He ordered with a hiss, fangs flashing in a snarl as he searched her face with his gaze for the telltale sign of revulsion. Yet there was none to be seen in those wide startled blue eyes. He should kill her now. She was so much more dangerous now that she knew his secret. He should reach for the Berenjena and put two in her head before she even knew what hit her.

But he didn't. Instead he tightened his grip on her face, leaning forward to loom over her forcing her to arch her spine back leaving her flush against him and oh so very vulnerable.

"I did Dukemon a favor by disposing of that piece of trash he called a partner and if he's not careful one day I just might collect." Beelzemon snarled letting go of her face and wrenching her arms up and over his head as he released her legs, grabbing her by the back of her shirt and dropping her on the ground. Snatching up her bindings from before he tied her ankles back together once more lest she get enough blood in them to try and bolt for it again.

"We camp here for the night. You want to try to escape be my guest, but you'll find yourself in an even more unpleasant situation then the bike if you try. That or eaten by wild desert mon. Take your pick." He grumbled dismounting from Behemoth as the girl shuffled backwards away from him with a hard stare.

He ignored her though. Ignored her and her stare, and the way she drew his eyes. He ignored how she shuffled closer to the bike for protection when she thought he was asleep. Ignored how Behemoth let her. Ignored the way her breath went soft and deep when she'd finally found her rest despite the hard ground.

Most of all however he ignored how she'd known this whole time. Known about him. Known what he was and hadn't flinched away.

Or at least he tried…It was gonna be a long night.


	4. Threats

Sorry guys bit of a short chapter this round.

* * *

His first assessment had been she was too pretty to be a knight. More the princess then a fierce protector, but Beelzemon was being forced to rapidly reevaluate his first impression. He awoke in the early predawn to the crackle of fire. Sitting up he found those bright blue eyes gazing at him from across the flame. She was unbound, having freed herself in the night and with a lazy flick of the wrist he watched her toss the cords he'd been using to tie her with into the flames. It was more a statement then any need for fuel as her lips twisted with wry amusement at his scowl as she lowered a pair of sticks with what looked to be some sort of bird or lizard cleaned and stuck on the ends of them over the fire to cook.

"Breakfast?" She quipped, in a tone far too cheerful for his liking as the Demon Lord sat up. "I wasn't sure if you wanted yours raw or cooked so best to speak now before I accidentally ruin your meal." Octavia added with an arched brow.

"I'll eat it cooked." He rumbled, leaving out the fact that he was perfectly capable of stomaching it raw. He just preferred not to. She let out a soft hum of acknowledgement as he watched her rotate their food as she minded the fire made up of dead brush and tumbleweed, giving Beelzemon the chance to observe her without her ever wary gaze. He'd been around long enough to recognize a threat when he saw one as his mind whirled on how she'd managed to escape without his notice among other things. She was a human true, hardly a match for him. Yet for a moment she had had the advantage, holding his life in her hands and she wanted him to know it. To know she had left him to wake to a pleasant fire rather then whatever else she might have had planned not because she had to, but because she chose to. Because she could.

And despite himself he was impressed. She had a subtlety to her threats. Something he had not seen in a long time as the other Demon Lords, beyond Lucemon and surprisingly enough Deamon, preferred their statements to be as blunt or as thinly veiled as possible. One didn't need much thought to unravel what the likes of Lilithmon was up too and Beelzemon had to admit he enjoyed a good mental challenge as much as he did a physical one.

Watching her now in the early morning light all the girl's imperfections were on display. She was beautiful, yes, drawing him in like a moth to the flame, but her face lacked the digital perfection of the likes of Lilithmon or Angewomon. Yet hers was more alive, more vibrant, more…human. She had a small scar, not a fingernails breadth long on her face where her jaw and cheek met that could easily be hidden in the shadow of her hair. Her hair itself was a wild dark blonde mess, unruly and untamed even as she tried to comb her fingers through it to bring it to some semblance of order and put it once more up in a bun. Her attempts however failed, yet such a petty thing left him feeling inordinately pleased. Her carefully groomed uniform was now wrinkled and dust splattered, her pale healthy skin smeared with a touch of earthy red from the ground. The chaos was creeping in to her oh so orderly appearance, encroaching on the manicured military perfection he had snatched off that stage turning her into something new. Something much more breath-taking and Beelzemon couldn't help, but take pride in his hand in it.

Every time he looked at her he felt a strange delicious thrill as one might feel when stealing something that was never meant to be there's. She was Dukemon's. She was forbidden.

Yet here she was in his grasp and in some small way he was making her _his_. The sheer territorial pleasure that surged through his system at that thought was enough to jerk Beelzemon out of his reverie, shaking himself as he snatched his meal from the flames, uncaring if it cooled before he took a bite. Swallowing he nodded for Octavia to hurry and eat her own.

"We leave in five minutes whether you have or have not eaten. You can either ride Behemoth like a good little human or I can drag you behind like a rock till you change your mind." He snarled getting to his feet to attend his bike even as Octavia's eyes snapped up to him at his sudden swift change in mood.

He could feel her staring at his back as she ate, but he ignored it. She wasn't his. Never was, never will be as he swiftly reminded himself that he was to be her killer…not her companion. To be otherwise was tantamount to suicide and he didn't yet feel like dying.


End file.
